dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 253
Other Characters: * Lex Luthor * Professor Higgins * Professor Hilcox * Professor Wolfe Locations: * Gotham City * Smallville :*Kent General Store :*Secret Citadel Items: * Bat-Signal * Kryptonite * Professor Nichols' Time-Ray Vehicles: * Batmobile | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Green Arrow Supporting Characters: * Speedy Villains: * None Other Characters: * Xeen Arrow Locations: * Dimension Zero :*Xeen's cave Items: * Trick Arrows Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Aquaman Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Superboy (Earth-One) | Cast2 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast3 = Carter Nichols (Earth-One) | Cast4 = Jonathan Kent (Earth-One) | Cast5 = Martha Kent (Earth-One) | Cast6 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast7 = Superman (Earth-One) | Cast8 = Lex Luthor (Earth-One) | Cast9 = Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) | Cast10 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast11 = Orin (New Earth) | Location1 = | Location2 = Smallville | Location3 = Kent General Store | Location4 = Secret Citadel | Location5 = Gotham City | Item1 = Trick Arrows | Item2 = Kryptonite | Item3 = Bat-Signal | Item4 = Professor Nichols' Time-Ray | Vehicle1 = Batmobile | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * "Superboy Meets Robin, the Boy Wonder" is reprinted in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #133, ''Teen Titans (Volume 1)'' #36, and The Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told. * "Prisoners of Dimension Zero" is reprinted in ''Action Comics'' #449, ''DC Special Blue Ribbon Digest'' #23, and The Greatest 1950s Stories Ever Told. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #252. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #254. * Batman appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #97. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #260. * Carter Nichols appeared last in ''Batman'' #115. He appears next in ''Batman'' #125. * Green Arrow appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #252. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #97. * Jonathan Kent appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #252. He appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #69. * Lex Luthor appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #59. He appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #86. * Martha Kent appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #68. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #254. * Robin appeared last (in his own time line) in ''World's Finest Comics'' #97. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #260. * Superboy appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #68. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #254. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #245. He appears next in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #5. * "Prisoners of Dimension Zero]" is the second part of a storyline that began last issue. * Ideally, Lex Luthor should be approximately the same age as Superboy in this issue. However, he is shown to be several years older than Superboy and even has a few stray locks of black hair. Lex Luthor's hair is supposed to be red, not black. | Trivia = * This issue features one-page "Little Pete" and "Jerry Jitterbug" humor strips by Henry Boltinoff. * This issue provides one of the few Aquaman back-up stories, that does not include Topo the Octopus. * In "The Ocean of 1,000,000 BC" Aquaman encounters several dinosaurs, despite the fact that dinosaurs would have long been extinct by that time era. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Superboy (Volume 1) * Superboy (Volume 2) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #1 (Aquaman biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #9 (Green Arrow biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Speedy biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #22 (Superboy as Superman biography page) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman image gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Aquaman quotes page * Green Arrow image gallery * Green Arrow appearances list * Green Arrow quotes page * Lana Lang image gallery * Lana Lang appearances list * Lana Lang quotes page * Speedy image gallery * Speedy appearances list * Speedy quotes page * Superboy image gallery * Superboy appearances list * Superboy quotes page | Links = * Adventure Comics article at Wikipedia * Adventure Comics series index at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Aquaman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman article at Toonopedia * Aquaman article at Supermanica * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow article at Toonopedia * Green Arrow article at Supermanica * Lana Lang article at Wikipedia * Lana Lang article at Supermanica * Lana Lang biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Wikipedia * Speedy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Supermanica * Superboy article at Wikipedia * Superboy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Superboy article at Toonopedia * Superboy article at Supermanica }}